


Enough Space for Utena & Anthy - Foo Fighters - Fanvid

by FailureArtist



Series: Utena Music Videos [2]
Category: Adolescence of Utena - Fandom, Foo Fighters, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Epilepsy Warning, F/F, Fanvids, Foo Fighters - Freeform, Inspired by Music, Spoilers, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tribute to the beautiful love between Utena and <strike>Lily</strike> Anthy. Set to the Foo Fighters' song "Enough Space".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough Space for Utena & Anthy - Foo Fighters - Fanvid

"Enough Space" by Foo Fighters from the album "The Colour and the Shape"


End file.
